worldoffanfictionsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bloody18
Welcome Hi, welcome to World of Fanfictions Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Bloodstar18 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Whitestar7 (Talk) 02:02, February 11, 2011 Great to see you Bloodstar! okay, anyways, i made you an admin! 19:26, February 11, 2011 (UTC) I see you are already and admin. [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 20:20, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Like it said in the summary, I fixed a spelling mistake Birchy's Siggy Ish Not Working Yet! Hey Bloodstar! Sorry that I didn't answer before. Anyways, you can use the d word as long, but don't use it constantly. 21:00, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bloodstar, sorry that I haven't been on much this week. I was very busy this week. And in my spare time I was writing chapters to my fanfic on Microsoft word, or thinking new possible fanfics to write. 17:52, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Ive been really busy LyzeWe have Nothing to fear, Except fear itself 19:36, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Nothing actually happened to my siggy, I think there was something with my preferences, but I corrected it. [[User:Jayfeather forever|''ForeverJay]][[User talk:Jayfeather forever|' -- Spring is here!]] 23:36, March 27, 2011 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Happy birthday, Bloodstar! I am sorry I didn't say it earlier, but because it is coming closer to the end of the year, I am more busy, so I didn't have a chance to get on. Happy birthday again! - Jayfeather forever (too lazy to log in) Please Bloodstar, please do not bother me again here. You seem to have the whole admin thing under control. Forestpaw13 Use "Theme Designer" in your toolbar. It's quite easy, so please don't ask any more questions. Forestpaw13 Background Yeah it looks cool! Thanks, I think we needed something to make here unique. [[User:Jayfeather forever|'''Jayfeather]][[User talk:Jayfeather forever|'' The Blind Medicine Cat]] 20:26, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bloody! I'm going to work on Warriors, CoD and Jurassic Park fan fics on here and you won't be disappointed. BTW, how long does it take to be an admin ?_? Happy B-Day for me! XD 10 days to go 02:34, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Umm... I don't really know if I'm active or not. I have a lot of websites i go onto, so I suppose I'd only ever rarely come on. And sure, go ahead, make a new Admin. I don't mind :3 TeeHee 10:20, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Bloody. Happy B-Day for me! XD 10 days to go 12:39, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks bloody. Happy B-Day for me! XD 9 days to go 16:20, September 18, 2011 (UTC) my computer glitched, sorry. Happy B-Day for me! XD 9 days to go 16:22, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:Admin Rights Sorry bloody, I haven't been on for a while, but school started so that's why. From now on I will be trying to be on at least once a week (though sometimes morethan that). All right I gave you your b'crat rights, adn I also gave to birchy. I will be on tomorrow for sure, though, I am not sure when. Have a great day! [[User:Jayfeather forever|'Come to the dark side...]] we have cheeseburgers 20:16, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi Bloody! I noticed that you brought I Won't Be Coming Back from the WFW. I'm bringing Falling Shadows over here as well as the rest of the Hidden Quest from the WFW too. Happy B-Day for me! XD 8 days to go 23:14, September 19, 2011 (UTC) That's true XD It'll be up soon. Happy B-Day for me! XD 8 days to go 23:16, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but I still don't have admin rights :/ Happy B-Day for me! XD 8 days to go 23:21, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Made it better. I used Jay's format. Happy B-Day for me! XD 7 days to go 01:40, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Bloody, why did you change my user page? It's my userpage, It's mine. Don't do that again. Happy B-Day for me! XD 7 days to go 11:45, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi Bloody. Wiki Chat? Happy B-Day for me! XD 6 days to go 00:42, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Title Hey bloody, how do you like the wiki title at the top? Do you like it? I made it on flamingtext.com. It's green and purple to match the wiki colors. If it's small or anything like that, or if you didn't like, let me know! [[User:Jayfeather forever|'''Come to the dark side...]] we have cheeseburgers 20:29, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey bloodstar! i made th title bigger, though, if i make it any bigger it won't work because there is size limit. - Jayfeather forever (not logged in) easy. i did it from flamingtext.com there are all kinds of logo designs there. you click on the one you like, do it the way you want it to be (the words, colors, and size) and save it into your files. then from your "my tools" fo to theme designer (but you know that already) and then go to wordmark, and where it says graphic wordmark, you click "browse", choose the file, upload it and save it! [[User:Jayfeather forever|'Come to the dark side...']] we have cheeseburgers 21:07, September 25, 2011 (UTC) You do that. That story is OLD. I'll start a totally new story. ''Hello there''''my friend'' 23:54, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I haven't been on. I was playing too much Minecraft XD Anyways, I'm active again, so....... where are my admin rights? WW3 MW3 coming out Nov. 11 2011 20:25, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi Bloody! Thanks! =D srry, forgot my sig. Eliane Vosse Proud Gryffindor! 08:10, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Again, thanks! BTW, cute avy! Eliane Vosse Proud Gryffindor! 13:12, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Bloody, haven't you noticed that I added a new serie to the wiki about two days ago? Of course I haven't left. Blackstar27 Beware 14:33, December 10, 2011 (UTC) The Fever 1793 Wiki is a wiki for my school. That's why I removed all of the other wikis I go on. RIght now, Falling Shadows in on hold on the Warriors Fanon Wiki, because I'm working on an actual book. Blackstar27 Beware 21:23, December 10, 2011 (UTC) I haven't left, I'm very busy with school and my new puppy. :) Eliane Vosse Proud Gryffindor! 16:14, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Bloody, can I please have 'The Chosen One' back? I'll promise I'll edit it at least one time a week. I promise! Eliane Vosse Proud Gryffindor! 15:00, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay! Thank you so much, Bloody! Eliane Vosse Proud Gryffindor! 09:29, December 27, 2011 (UTC) I did actually because of an incident on another wiki. DeadRaiser Beware 12:35, January 10, 2012 (UTC) I am not revealing any information on the incident and the Fever Wiki is fine. DeadRaiser Beware 21:22, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Because I don't want to. I'm not the person that gives information away. DeadRaiser Beware 21:27, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Blood. Thanks for offering. I... honestly, I'm still in shock now. I really didn't think Forest would do that to someone without hearing their side of the story first, or at least exploring all possible options. Banning me from IRC, fair enough. Banning me from the wiki, where Vi and I never interacted? Well... anyway, thanks for talking to me. I'm not sure I'm that keen on having to start out on a new wiki - and from what you've noticed, I'm really not that popular with people. Anyway... sorry, I'm really bad at talking right now. I keep losing my train of thought. The arguments that went on between me and Vi were very much double-sided, with her swearing at and insulting me often. I can't believe I would be banned for nine months over something so trivial. And that she wouldn't even get a day's ban. I might be wrong, but the fact that no one bothered to wait and hear my side of the story shows that there's some descrimination going on here. It could have nothing or everything to do with the fact that Vi is both American and autistic... oh, who am I kidding. This ban is plainly unfair. I just wish I had had the chance to explain what was going on. Hopefully I'll see you around... I doubt I will. I am actually seriously contemplating bad things now. The wiki was a lot of my life. I have no school or friends to keep me busy... I really don't know what I'll do without the social contact that the wiki provided... anyway, I'm starting to panic now. I'll see you later. [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 07:14, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Hi, I'm Wild! This wiki looks really cool! Are we allowed just fanfictions or stories we made up or both? -- Hokage Wild 20:38, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, Blood. You're a good friend. :D [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 22:16, January 14, 2012 (UTC)